The Breakfast Club: The Next Generation
by vous etes belle
Summary: Meet the new Breakfast Club.
1. Meet The Group

I've become quite obsessed with The Breakfast Club, for reasons I do not know why. I'm going to write one, but this is different. I don't own the plot, but I own the characters. :D (kinda)

_20 years later, meet the new Breakfast Club._

* * *

><p>A leggy blonde stepped out of out a chic BMW, rolling her chocolate brown eyes.<p>

A small red-head stepped out of the backseat of a beat up minivan, sighing as she stepped up to the high school.

A curly headed brunette boy walked past the small red-head quickly, his head looking at the ground.

A blue eyed, muscular boy stepped out of the driver's side of a truck and walked up to the school, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

A boy with dark brown hair with eyes to match walked up to the school, cigarette in his mouth and hands in his pocket.

A teacher with graying hair walked into the library, dreading the fact the fact that he had to babysit another bunch of assholes, just like their parents.

"Catherine?" he calls out and the blonde raised her hand.

"Samantha?" The red-head raised her hand and quickly pulled it down.

"Anthony?" The curly headed brunette meekly raised his hand.

"Michael?" The muscular boy raised his hand.

"Bender?" Bender raised his hand high and smirked. The teacher just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as he left the quiet library, not bothering to fight with the second generation Bender.

* * *

><p>As soon as the teacher was gone, Bender pulled out his phone and said, "Smile, Samantha. It's your first day in Saturday detention." Samantha poses, one had on her hip the other on her head, and smiles.<p>

"And last one, Bender," she says, "and don't call me Samantha."

"Will you guys be quiet? I don't want anymore of these," Michael says.

"Oh, shut up, Sporto," Sam and Bender say simultaneously.

"Potheads," Michael retorts.

"You're Samantha Reynolds, right?" Anthony asks quietly.

"Yeah," Sam says proudly.

"Basket case," Michael said.

"Oh yeah, Sporto?" Sam says, coming at him. Bender stepped in front of her and held his arms out.

"And what about you?" Bender says, pointing to Catherine, whom had been sitting quietly and filing her nails.

"Princess, definitely," Sam says as she sits on one of tables, calmed down.

"Basket case, sporto, princess, criminal," Anthony says as he writes it down on a piece of paper.

"Don't forgot the brain," Bender says and Sam laughs.

"I'm not a brain," Anthony says as he puts his head down.

"Don't feel bad. You're smarter than Bender," Sam says and laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Bender smacks my ass when I say that Johnson is smarter than him. When he goes to walk away, I smack his. He turns and smiles, winking and blows me a kiss.

"BFFs?" he says and hugs me tight. I nod and he smacks my ass again.

"Game on, Bender. Game on," I say and smile mischievously. He does the same.


	2. Human Nature

_Chapter two. I own the characters, but not their parents and the song this chapter is based off of._

_20 years later, meet the new Breakfast Club._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Oh, Cat. You look so bored," I tease and she flips me off.

"Leave me alone, Bender," she says and she gets off the table she's on. I walk over to Sam, she has her nose in a book, like always. Sporto and Brain are staring down her shirt and probably up her skirt, she has her legs crossed on the desk. She's humming a tune that makes her close her eyes and shake her head and she begins to sing as if she's alone, "Why-why? Just tell 'em that it's human nature. Why-why does he do me that way?" The whole room stares at her, including me. She looks at all of us and then looks away, her cheeks turning crimson.

"What in the hell was that?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Human Nature by Michael Jackson," she says nonchalantly. I laugh and she flips me off. I've been friends with Sam since we were 6, I would've known if she liked Michael Jackson.

"Will you quit bothering the girls?" Sporto asks.

"Nope," I reply simply. I notice Sam smile slightly again and I grin. As I turn to go bother Johnson, Sam smacks me on the ass. I turn and smile. She does the same.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I watch as Bender and the basket case mess with each other, as if they like each other. Gross. I must admit that Bender is gorgeous for a criminal, but my mom would kill me if I got with him. I'll stick with pretending not to care and watching discreetly.

And what was with the basket case singing? I didn't hear any music.

"She likes the way I stare," I hear her tell Bender and he sings it back to her. They high-five and laugh.

"Could you be quiet?" I ask.

"No," Basket Case says and rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I don't think Catherine notices, but her staring is obvious and infuriating. I know her mother would never approve of that relationship. Besides, my father had told me that myself and Catherine were meant to be together from birth. I stand and walk over to her and smile. She smiles back, but half-heartedly.

"Hey, Cat," I say. She smiles wider.

"Hey, Mikey," she says and this time it's my turn to grin. We both grin as she continues to steal glances at Bender and Samantha.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I don't know who is hotter; Sam or Cat?

Sam's edgy, laidback, and cool, but she hangs out with potheads.

Cat's beautiful, intelligent, and mature, but she's arrogant and popular.

They both have obvious flaws.

Or flaw.

That flaw being Bender.

Nobody even knows his first name.

"What's your first name?" I ask aloud. Everyone looks at me, but I'm looking straight at Bender.

"John. Like my dad," he says and looks back at Sam. She smiles. He does the same.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I look at the earring in Bender's ear after Johnson's random outburst.

"Where'd you get the earring?" I ask and he smiles mischievously.

"It was my mom's," he says, "One step closer to figuring out who my mom was." He grins this time and I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine with not knowing who my dad was," I say. He looks straight into my eyes and his smile fades.

"Knowing could change your whole life," he says.

"How do you know if it's good?" I ask.

"How do you know if it's bad?" he retorts and raises one of his eyebrows.


	3. Shameless

_I don't own the plot, but I own the characters kinda._

_20 years later, meet the new Breakfast Club._

* * *

><p>Richard walked into the scene, rolling his tired eyes.<p>

"Get in your seats!" he yelled, his voice booming in the almost abandoned library.

"Dick!" Bender yelled from his seat.

"Quiet. Alright, you're to write an essay. No less than a thousand words and that doesn't mean repeating one word over and over," he said.

"I'm hungry," Bender said and smirked at Dick's reddening face. Richard sighed and left the room, not bothering to worry about the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sway my head back in forth as I watch the clock. Sporto and Princess are talking and laughing quietly. Sam and Brain are hunched over Sam's physics homework, speaking quietly and erratically. She glances back at me and smirks. I raise an eyebrow and I grab my chair, dragging it to the table they are sitting at.

"Bender," she says, nodding at me.

"Sam," I say, falling into my chair.

"I'm starving," she says, placing her hands on her stomach, "What about you, Anthony?" she asks Brain. He nods and goes back to her homework.

"I'm hungry, too," I say, standing once again and hold out my hand. She raises one of her perfect dark eyebrows and glances at my hand.

"We gotta get food somehow," I say and she takes my hand. She stands and we walk out of the library. She stops, pulling my hand and making me stop and I see Sporto, Princess, and Brain following us.

"We're hungry, too," Sporto says. Sam eyes Princess like she has the plague and Princess does the same.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Who does this Sam girl think she is?

"Alright, well, c'mon," Bender says, his hand still holding Sam's. She lets go and walks away. I smirk and walk up next to Bender."Hey, Princess," he greets with a grin.

"Criminal," I say and smile. He smiles back again and looks over to Sam.

"It's okay if you're jealous of Sam," he says and looks back at me, "Most people are."

"I am not jealous of the basket case," I say and scowl.

"She's not crazy," he says and smiles at his feet, "Being yourself is not crazy. Yeah, she acts like a five-year old and she can be the most loud and obnoxious person or the most quiet and timid person, but at least she's Sam."

For once in my life, I'm speechless. I am myself. I am Catherine. He doesn't know me.

"You don't know me," I say. He smirks and chuckles quietly.

"You're shameless," he says and goes to catch up with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

My fists ball up at my sides and I watch as Cat frowns and stares at the ground. She continues to walk after them, glaring at their backs. I tap her shoulder and she looks at me.

"Hey, Mikey," she says and gives me a slight smile.

"Don't let Bender get to you," I tell her and she just shrugs.

"I'm fine. What I don't get is what does he mean I'm shameless?" she asks, looking at me for answers. I shrug my shoulders and grin.

"C'mon, we're gonna get lunch and just forget about Bender's existence, alright?" I suggest. She smiles bigger and hugs me.

"Thanks, Mikey," she says and kisses my cheek.

"It's all good, Cat," I say and we continue to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Why aren't you speaking to me?" Bender asks me. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. Stupid whore. She's a princess, at least I understand Bender. She gets what she wants and I get shit, but not this time. Stupid princess.

"Come on, Sammy. Talk to me. Is it princess?" he asks and I still ignore him.

"I'll start to sing," he threatens and a giggle escapes my lips. He grins and asks, "What's that one song you've been obsessed with?"

"Replaced?" I suggest. He nods and starts to sing, "YOU WANNA LOVE, YOU WANNA! YOU WANNA LOVE, BUT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW!"

"God, that was so off key," I say and he nudges me. After we reach the cafeteria, Bender runs straight for the Coke machine. I laugh and head towards the juice and water vending machine. I slide my crinkled one dollar bill in the slot and press B3 and a small bottle of apple juice falls loudly to the bottom of the machine simultaneous with my change. I grab my juice and my change and head to the food. I put in a five and get four bags of chips, three candy bars, and two granola bars. I watch as they all fall to the bottom and take them out, shoving the goodies into my purse. Bender walks over to me, holding four Cokes and a diet Coke.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and we walk back, making me forget all about the other kids.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I don't even know why I came. My mom had packed me a lunch, but I didn't want to deal with Richard if he came back in the library and I'm alone. All I did was watch as Catherine talked to Mike, whom was getting enough lunch to feed himself for the next month, and Bender watch as Sam got enough food for herself and Bender.

As we arrive back at the library, Richard is looking at us, his face red and fuming.

"Oh fuck," Bender and Sam say in unison.

"Oh fuck indeed," Richard says and shakes his head.


	4. She Will Be Loved

_I don't own the plot, but I kinda own the characters. :D & don't forget to check out my poll for the story. This is just Bender, Sam, and Anthony's POV chapter._

_20 years later, meet the new Breakfast Club._

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in silence as Richard stood in front of them, fuming.<p>

"It was my fault, Dick," Bender says, stepping forward and pushing Sam behind him. She pushes him aside and shakes her head.

"No, Dick. It was my fault," Sam says. Richard looks at the two delinquents and shakes his head.

"Sit your asses down and eat your damn food!" Richard shouts, his voice echoing in the almost empty library. Cat and Michael sit next to each other at the first table. Sam makes a beeline for the middle table farthest from the door and Bender follows suit. Anthony sits at the table behind Cat and Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Hey, Doll Face," I say as Sam begins pulling food out of her bag. She looks at me and laughs.

"Hello, Dick Head," she says as she finishes putting everything on the table.

"Feisty. I like it," I tease and she laughs again.

"You like everything I do," she says and pulls out a brown paper bag. In the brown paper bag was a plain ham sandwich, some carrot sticks, and a big chocolate chip cookie.

"You're going to share that cookie with me, right?" I ask as I begin to reach for it. She smacks my hand and says, "Bad, Bender." I chuckle as she opens a bag of Doritos and hands me a her sandwich.

"I hate ham," she says, scrunching her nose. I laugh again as she slowly eats her chips and I eat the sandwich in four bites. When I looked at her, she was looking at Brain.

"Hey, Johnson!" I yell. He turns and looks at me incredulously. I gestured for him to come here and he came over, bringing his lunch and a chair with him.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

What does this idiot want now? I was just sitting there quietly eating my lunch when he calls me over. I sigh as I pull my chair next to Sam and say, "Yes?"

"Do you think my lovely friend Samantha here is hot?" he asks bluntly. Sam chokes on her drink and the criminal places a soothing hand on her leg. She pushes him away, gets up, and walks away. Instead of going after her, he looks back at me.

"Well?" he persists.

"I guess so," I say so he'll leave me alone. He gives me a look and gets up, leaving me alone at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I sit on the ledge of the stairs, my feet dangling. My shoes are slipping and I tilt my feet up to make them go back in place.

"Sam?" I hear Bender call. I just stare out into the empty part of the library. He sits next to me and places his hand on my leg. I can tell he's looking at me, but I can't will myself to look back.

"You don't have to say anything," he says, obviously trying to lighten the tension filled atmosphere. I look at him and he's giving me a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he says. I can't fight what I'm feeling anymore. I lean forward and press my lips against his. It's a quick peck, until he leans forward and kisses me back. Our mouths move in sync for what seems like hours, but it's only moments before he pulls away. I stand and run back down the stairs to Reading Room, a secluded room, and lock the door.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was written to She Will Be Loved, the Boyce Avenue cover.<em>

_Check out the poll. :D_


End file.
